


Under His Rule

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: A short smutty story between a bratty sky pirate and the one to rule them all.





	Under His Rule

Vaan had no idea how he'd even.got here. The last thing he remembered was his ship exploding and a lot of screaming. When he awoke he was in a very luxurious bed with violet silk sheets and a matching velvet comforter. He slid out of the bed looking into an ivory vanity to examine himself. No scratches, no bruises, and it didn't hurt to move. "Well I'm off to a great start. Now if only I knew where I was." He said to himself.

Vaan walked toward the door to the bedroom and peeked out into the hallway. Not a single person in site. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried at this point. "Judging from my current surroundings I'm going to hazard a guess and say I'm in a castle. That means treasure. Which means I can get whatever I want." He smirked and strutted down the hallway and down the stairwell. The silence made him a bit on edge though. He really didn't know what to expect if someone saw him. 

As he approached the foyer to the palace he saw Squall, Firion, and Ace standing there with blank expressionless faces. "Um...guys?" He asked and circled the trio. "Hello, anybody home?" He poked Firion and got no response. He then waved his hand slowly in front of each of their faces. No reaction. "It's like their asleep but standing. Hmm who could've done that?" He scratched the back of his head and folded his arms when he heard a door creak behind him. There stood Lightning with the same disposition as the others. "Lightning? What's going on here?" Vaan asked. 

Without a word Lightning drew her blade and readied herself to attack him. Vaan followed suit but was cut off when a deep voice rang through the halls. "Exire my servants. This is my guest after all." Vaan immediately ran into the throne room and there he sat. The glorious emperor Mateus, clad in gold, violet eyes locking on Vaan with peering interest.


End file.
